On the way down
by Joanna2290
Summary: Nathan is the popular junior and haley is the lonely freshman, who knew they were meant to be
1. Default Chapter

Nathan thought thathe had everythinghe wanted. Star of the basketball team, voted most popular junior by the school. But he wanted somethng more but he didnt know what was mising in his life Haley was a lonely freshman. Running around the halls. she didnt paly any sports and she WASNT popular. But she was ahppy with her life. but she need something more.

"Haley James!", her mom yelled, ".You are going to be late for school"  
"Coming Mom", haley yelled from in her room. She was trying to pick out something to wear. she decided on a pair of jeans, a cami and a jacket over it. She was really self congious.

"Nathan!", His father yelled from the kichten,"We are practicing after school and i dont care if u r to tired"  
Nathan was still in bed not caring what his father had to say. He finally got up pulled on a pair of his sean john jeans and polo shirt.He put some gell in his hair nad he was out the door.

Haley hated how her mommade he walk to school.Everyone else got to take the big yellow bus. Maybe it was because she would miss it everyday. Nathan came speeding down the street. He loved to go really fast. Haley was walking in the middle of the street b/c it was early and there where nocars. But when she saw his car coming at her she was to scared to move. "AHHHHHHH" she yelled as he almost hit her He slamedon his brakes as hard as he could. she looked up to see the car bumper rightat her knees. Andthen to see the guy she had a crush on the driver. 


	2. I SawYou

"would you move already", nathan yelled at haley is his normal nasty voice.  
"Oh yeah sorry" Haley didnt even know why she said sorry. He was the jerk who almost killed her.But as soon as shelooked at his face she went weak in the knees.  
As nathan sped off he kept thinking about the girl that he almost ran over. But as soon as he noticed this he shook the thought right out of his head.

"hey haley", lucas(her junior friend) said. "hey luke". Lucas was nathans half brother. lucas always knew that haley had the biggest crush on his brother but he never let her know. He knew that she would die if she found out he knew "So new tutorie today." said luke "yeah, some stupid junior that is having trouble in math." she said with alittle laugh. she wondered what the kid would do when they found out they were being tutored by a freshman.

Nathan walked to his locker, opened it and then felt a tapp on his shoulder.  
"hey sexy. how did u sleep. Let me guess bad b/c i wasnt in ur room" said brooke davis.Brooke always threw her self at nathan. shewanted a popular guy to liek her "I slept fine brooke, now i got to go"  
"Bye Bye babe" said brooke as she waved

Nathan walked into the tutoring center. He felt like an idiotbeing tutored in math. But he was failing and he needed a C to stay on the basketball team "Hi, Are oyu haley James," he said as he walked up to haley.  
Looking down she said yes. But then as she looked up she regretted what she had said.  
"Oh you.I mean you are the girl i almost liek killed. "Im yeah, but im fine". said Haley "Oh good", nathan said with smile, why was he happy that she was his new tutor he thought. 


	3. A new found boy

Haley had been tutoring nathan for about a month now. They started to become better friends and have fun Haley would meet nathan at his mocker and the would walk to the tutoring center and sometimes he would even come to her house for my sections

Nathan was at his locker when haley came up behind him "Boo!"screamed haley.  
"Very funny" nathan said as he jumped alittle "Meet me at the center, i forgot my history book"  
"ok be there " said nathan. As haley was walking away nathans friend Tom came up to him "Hey who was that fox?",said tom "Cool down tom she's a freshman"said nathan "Oh good fresh meat, do u mind if i step in alittle",said tom. Nathan was alittle worried but haley wasnt hs property so he said "Ok"

Tom ran up behind haley and started to put the moves on her "Hey im tom, and what is ur name"  
"Haley", she said taking her boks out of her locker alittle faster "Thats cool. So u friends wit Nate 'You could call it that i guess"said haley "Well when i saw u at his locker i was hoping u werent his girl b/c i just coulbnt look away"  
"Haha do u use that on all ur girls"  
"Well maybe a few" he said laughing b/c normally the girls giggle andsmile but she was different "Well i g2g"  
"Hey um why dont i bring u home"  
Haley had forgotten about her little tutoring section. A guy liked her and he was so cute.LIttle did she know. It wasnt gong to turn out so good.

Sorry guys it is alittle short. Please Review. By the wya tom is just a character i made up. 


	4. And you saved me from myself

Hey Guys! I Thought i would show u what tom looks like... http/ Just got to the website.  
He Is Mike Vogel from Grind and the upcoming movie The Sisterhod Of the Traveling Pants. Enjoy and PLEASE review!

Haley had been out with Tom a few times. She liked him but she didnt know why she wasnt falling hard for him. Tonight they were going to go on another date

"So where are we going?", haley asked with a bit of excitment in her voice.  
"You'll see", said tom

BACKFLASH-  
"Haley i dont think you should go out with tom" said nathan concerned "You arent my father or my protector ok nathan" haley sounded mad that he cared "Fine haley, it is your choice. Just do what u want,". With that nathan got up from the tutoring center table and went home. He had always known toms road of dating. He would sweet talk to girl,  
make her feel special, try to get in her pants and if she wouldnt let him, he would dumb her. He didnt want haley to get hurt. But she obviously didnt care about what he had to say.

END OF BACKFLASH

Nathan had been drving for a while. He did this when he needed to think. He didnt even no what he had to think about. But soon his mind moved to haley. He was starting to like her. She was cute and also full of energy.  
he knew it would be wrong for him to do it. She was only 15 and he was 17. It would never work. But he just shook the toughts out of his head. He decided to stop out an old place called Makeout point. No one ever went there anymore so he knew he woudl be alone.

Haley looked at tom as he drove. She didnt know where they were going but she was starting to feel more happy. Finally tom stoped. They were on an old hill top. She only saw one other car there and it looked farmilar. It was nathans car. Great he was here with another girl doing god knows what.

"So what are we doing here."Haley knew what Tom wanted to do but she didnt want to you know take that big step.  
"you know what i want", tom moved in slowly and started kissing her. She liked it at first. But soon his hands started to rome and she didnt want to have sex with him "Come on tom stop" said haley alittle loud.  
"Come on haley dont u want me" siad tom" I want you"  
Soon he was on top of her. "Stop it", she used all her might to push him off of her.  
"Fine, get out," said tom as he opened the door, " I said get out you loser freshman"  
Haley got out of the car and then Tom slamed the door and drove off. And left her standing there by herself.

She slowly walked up to nathans car. She saw him int the car just look out of the windshield.When he saw her he felt this light inside flick on. HE rolled down the window to se that haley was crying "Haley whats wrong, what did tom do to you?", she didnt look like the haley he knew. Her hair was all messed up and he clothes were wrinkled.  
"He wanted to u know and i didnt want to , I was so scared nathn." she said to cry harder now.  
"Its ok Hales", nathan got out of his car and hugged her.She was cry so much.  
"I should have listened to you nate, this is al my fault.You can say i told u so now"  
"i would never, and this is not your fault. He is just a big jerk and doesnt know a girl good if it hit him in the ass,"said natha "Thanks i guess" haley said with a laugh.  
"Its ok now your safe, let me bring you home"  
"Thanks nate, but lets stay here for awhile"  
"Anything you want"he said hugging her one last time. He was right she was safe and she felt safe. Nathan didnt care what his friends thought or the 2 years age difference. He only cared about her and he didnt care who knew it. Now all he had to do was tell her how he felt. 


End file.
